


In Love With a Gangster

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dominant Alfie Solomons, Gangster, Headcanon, Love, One Shot, Other, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Soft Alfie Solomons, alfie solomons - Freeform, alfie solomons and reader, alfie solomons headcanon, peaky blinders headcanon, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: Being in love with a gangster, not just any gangster: Alice Solomons, would include...
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Kudos: 31





	In Love With a Gangster

Many visits to his office for:  
\- many kisses and laughter as the door is locked... *wink, wink*  
\- relaxation: Alfie gets worked up at work, so you want to make sure he isn't in a mood when he leaves work to come home   
\- bringing in tea and little things to eat before you went on with your day   
\- popping in for just a minute, to kiss him and brighten his day   
\- tasting the new breads he would make *wink, wink*   
\- helping him with the books 

Alfie's Feelings:   
\- he never liked having you be with him during important and violent business  
\- he doesn't want you there because he doesn't want you to get hurt, anywhere   
\- he doesn't want his enemies to use you against him   
\- he loved every minute you checked on him at home   
\- when he first met you through Thomas Shelby, he knew he wanted you forever   
\- despite him barely being home, he would always make sure the maids and the servants would always set up your favorite foods, pastries and keep you safe with his people surrounding the home

At home:   
\- when he didn't stress at work, he'd come home to you, ready for dinner that the cooks would make   
\- although, in your bed, there was always good times, but mostly, he would hold you in his arms cherishing the peace and beauty you brought into his scary, violent life   
\- even when he was cranky and angry from things going wrong, it never stopped him from treating you with every ounce of respect and all of his heart   
\- you would force him to dance with you, softly to the gentle music   
\- tea. all the time. you always made sure he drank his tea to relax and heal   
\- when you worked in your home office, he would be there too, sitting on the emerald green velvet couch, reading the morning paper or a book (occasionally, he'd glance over at you)  
\- when his eyes would find you, he would take in the beauty of his hard working love.   
\- when both of your eyes would meet each other's, a laugh would come out of his mouth and a smirk would appear on yours   
\- him teaching you the excellence to cooking his family recipes and educating you on his religion and how he grew up   
\- soft, pure moments  
\- arguments here and there, but ended with apologies and kisses 

Out & About, Together:   
\- takes you out on dates to the clubs and the most fanciest restaurants   
\- public displays of affection was never an issue for either of you  
\- hands would be held at the tables of clubs and restaurants, to make sure that no man would come to disrespect you   
\- although he would spoil you, you would go buy him watches and new eye glasses along with books you thought you'd both enjoy   
\- spending time together, hiding in a car in a field along the roads, from anyone and everything  
\- anything would happen in the car; love making, cuddling and cursing   
\- you two were deemed as the most powerful pairing when you were out. although no one really knew the business you were in or owned, they knew you were just as powerful as Alfie Solomons (but, you were never the one for violence - you'd let him deal with that for you)   
\- i love you's would be whispered into each other's ears now and then


End file.
